Juri
Juri Han (ハン・ジュリ Han Juri, Hangul: 한주리, Hanja: 韓蛛俐) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter IV. She is a brutal South Korean Taekwondo martial artist who derives pleasure from inflicting pain on others. Appearance Juri wears a purple dudou (a form of Chinese bra top) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet. Her left eye was damaged long ago (explained below) and replaced with the Feng Shui Engine which amplifies her abilities. In Street Fighter V, she is wearing a purple and pink collared catsuit with a spider-shaped pattern in the back, with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, the pants from her catsuit have black inlines with dark purple and pink. She also has a black eyepatch with a magenta pattern on her left eye. Her first alternate costume is a blue-green winter jacket, pink and white pants, black knee-high boots, and matching gloves. She doesn't wear her eye patch in this costume, as her story mode appearance in this outfit occurs before Bison ripped out the Feng Shui Engine. Her second costume is somewhat similar to her primary outfit in Super Street Fighter IV, her dudou is white, her trousers are black with pink and white outlines and wears matching black taekwondo ankle wraps on her feet, her hair is down and her bangs are dyed pink. Personality Juri fights purely for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is much more vengeful, selfish and ruthless, as she's extremely sadistic, liking to inflict pain on her foes, and she's also extremely hot-tempered, as she can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without warning. Juri loves combat to the point where she becomes irritated when it is denied to her like when Rashid refused to fight her seriously Juri said "he could just die" if that was the case. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, as well seen in her win quotes; she is also very cunning, as she is not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda. At times, she appears to be brooding and depressed, Menat claimed she felt a sense of "loneliness" from Juri implying all her wiles and cruelty is just a cover for how broken she is on the inside. However, despite her vengeful and ruthless behavior, she still has some vague sense of honor; during her mission (in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA), she left a young boy alive despite many civilians being caught in the crossfire. Juri also appears to detest fighting children, and views Evil Ryu to be a far more abhorrent type of ruthlessness, which somewhat contradicts her opinion on other Ansatsuken users. According to her win qoute against Blanka in Street Fighter V, she is against animal cruelty. Juri is also slightly hypocritical, she mocks the suffering of Cammy and Decapre at the hands of Bison despite having gone though similar pain in her childhood. Juri also calls Vega a "pervert" despite her also taking sexual delight in hurting others Chun-Li Juri and Chun-Li have a strong rivalry. Chun-Li has tried to arrest Juri at least twice, including when Juri captures and brutalizes the Dolls, despite originally expressing disdain at having to fight women. Unlike Chun-Li's hatred for her and all criminals, Juri does not seem to hate Chun-Li as much as she does enjoy toying and mocking her, even suggesting at some point that Chun-Li has a "schoolgirl crush" on her. In Project X Zone, Chun-Li sees that Juri still has some good in her. After that, Juri would accept the offer to join the other heroes to save the universe. Cammy Juri and Cammy have a mutual contempt for each other. Cammy bears a grudge against Juri for what she did to her "sisters", the Dolls, while Juri claims that Cammy is sinful because of what she did in the past, before she lost her memory. During the story mode in Street Fighter V, Juri saves Cammy and Decapre from the police and earns the former's thanks, though Cammy still hasn't forgiven her and warns not to hurt her "sisters" ever again. Juri is much less hostile, even fighting off Vega for her and helps Cammy and the Dolls in the final battle against Shadaloo. It is assumed she doesn't consider the dolls hostile anymore since the fall of Shadaloo. M. Bison Juri hates M. Bison with a passion, as his organization was responsible for the murder of her parents and the loss of her left eye, and she constantly plots to destroy him. Conversely, M. Bison regards Juri as he does many of his usurping 'pawns', if not most of his foes in general: a minor nuisance at worst. In spite of this, Juri and Bison are shown about to engage in another fight in M. Bison's ending, after Juri threatens that Bison should be less worried about where her special eye came from, and more about what she is about to do to him with it. Her contempt for Shadaloo and Bison would make her go as far as willingly work for the Illuminati in Street Fighter V under Helen (a facade of Kolin) and Urien. Rashid Juri met Rashid thanks to Helen bringing him and Charlie to the Illuminati meeting, Juri immediately challenged Rashid to a fight, but Rashid had no interest in fighting her. Disappointed, Juri stated if he didn't take her seriously she'd have to kill him but Helen stopped them before the situation became serious. Kolin During Street Fighter V, Kolin and Juri seem to have a somewhat professional relationship since they had a common enemy to take down, M. Bison as well as Shadaloo. Both characters are not truly evil, as they both are just willing to go to great, and often questionable, lengths to achieve their goals; with Kolin wanting to help her lord Gill achieve a prophecy and Juri wanting to take down those who have harmed her in the past. Seth Juri sees Seth as a pawn in her attempt to get revenge for the murder of her parents, despite the perverse joy she displays in working for him and brutally dealing with the enemies of S.I.N. Seth is well aware of this as shown in his ending. Vega As seen in A Shadow Falls, Juri sees Vega as a "pervert" due to his obsession with beauty, though this is quite hypocritical given her own interactions with other male fighters. Vega on the other hand appears to feel genuinely attracted to Juri's beauty and psychopathic tendencies, calling her the "personification of evil beauty itself" in his SSFIV win quote against her, though he dislikes her provocations, saying that she lacks "delicacy". Sakura Matou Adeleine Ribbon Gardevoir Medicham Lopunny Mileena Android 21 Rider/Medusa Gorgon Nagito Komaeda Kurumi Tokisaki Legends of the Multi-Universe: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Blackpool Juri with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him. Gallery Juri51.png|"Juri Han as she appears in Street Fighter V" Sakura Matou and Juri.png|"Sakura Matou and Juri Han" Adeleine Ribbon and Juri.png|"Adeleine Ribbon and Juri Han" Gardevoir and Juri.png|"Gardevoir and Juri Han" Category:Characters Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Sadists Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Martial Artists Category:Succubus Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eri Kitamura Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502